


Fixation

by TinderWulf



Series: Fixation [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom!MShep/Thane. (Prompt fill for kink-meme) "MShep barges into Life Support and takes a very willing drell as his own..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore typos, I do not have a beta.
> 
> Characters belong to Bioware. I own nothing.

Shepard awoke trembling and sweaty, his cock hard and leaking. His erection was near painful. This was getting ridiculous. He was going to get someone hurt or killed if he didn't get his head on straight. But that damn drell lying down in Life Support, probably wearing nothing but loose pajama bottoms that hung on his hips perfectly, was extremely distracting. And that ass. That glorious, muscular ass. It begged to be worshipped. Shepard took a deep cleansing breath then released slowly, feeling nothing cleansing about it. If anything, he was more turned on. 

The first he saw of Thane was his feet when he dropped from the vent in the Dantius Tower. His small, adorable feet. Shepard had never found feet attractive before that moment. 

The first week Thane was on the ship Shepard ordered a copy of _Fornax: Drell Edition._ Bared feet for drell were an intimate thing so Shepard hadn't been able to catch a view of them. He read everything he could on drell. He asked Mordin for information, adding turian and quarian in just to be less obvious. Mordin was not fooled and now Shepard knew more than he needed to about his dextro friends. Mordin's idea of punishment he supposed.

Shepard watched Thane 'dance' in awe. So graceful and deadly. It was the most arousing thing Shepard had ever seen, and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside of Thane and make the deadly assassin beg. 

Shepard left the bed and headed to the shower to try and cool off. Ten minutes in cold water didn't do anything for his lustful thoughts or his erection. He growled in frustation. He pulled on his pajama pants, body still wet, grabbed the small bottle of lubrication and a couple condoms then made his way to the elevator. _He will either kill me or ask me to leave. If he does tell me to leave...I guess I will just walk around with a raging hard-on._

"EDI, as soon as I am in Life Support, cut all surviellance that may remain, lock the door, and give me total privacy until the door is unlocked manually. Is there anyone in the halls?"

"No Commander, the late shift are all at their stations, the hall and area surrounding the elevator and life support is clear. I will do as you ask."

"Is the room sound proof?"

"Mostly, even with the maintenance shaft and vents it was designed to absorb sound."

"Thank you, EDI. That will be all."

"Logging you out, Shepard."

When the door opened on the crew deck, Shepard made his way to the door containing the man that wouldn't stop haunting him. He opened the door, walked in, and let it close and lock behind him before making his way to Thane's cot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shepard?"

"Don't move, Thane." Thane was laying on his stomach in his cot, facing the wall. The blanket was wrapped around his right leg, the left bent lightly at the knee, one arm wrapped around the pillow under Thane's head, the other laying on top. _He snuggles his pillow._ The only light in the room coming from the shelves displaying Thane's weapons.

"Is there a problem?"

"You could say that, Thane." 

Shepard leaned over the cot, dropping the supplies in his hand before his hands grip the sides of the cot near Thane's shoulders. Thane tenses but doesn't move or speak. Shepard places his right knee on the edge near the back of Thane's right knee. His left knee in the space between Thane's legs. Shepard moved his legs down the cot enough for his erection to lightly nudge Thane's ass. 

"Tell me to leave and I will without arguement. Say nothing and I will stay." 

Thane was silent. 

"Last chance to tell me to leave, Thane." 

Again, Thane says nothing. Shepard growls, thrusting his clothed cock up against Thane's ass again, Thane gasps, his hand gripping the pillow tighter.

"All the way on your stomach.", Shepard whispers huskily. 

Thane flattens to the cot. Shepard, with Thane's help, pushes the muscle shirt up and over Thane's head, then Shepard pushes it down Thane's arms stopping at the his wrists. Shepard stands and ties the shirt around Thane's wrists and the bar at head of the cot. "You free yourself and I leave, understand?"

"Yes." Thane's voice raspy from being awakened. 

Shepard runs his hands back up Thane's arms, shoulders, then scraping his nails down Thane's back, on each side of his spine, making Thane moan. Shepard smirked to himself, glad he read all those informative emails. He leaned over Thane's back to run his mouth over the same path his nails had just taken, biting softly at uneven intervals. Thane moans into his pillow, his hips thrusting against the cot. 

Shepard grips Thane's hips, lifting them in the air, Thane grunts, unhappy to have his friction taken away. Thane spreads his knees enough for balance as Shepard began to pull the pants down over the ass he's been dreaming about. He let the pants pull Thane's erection down before it popped free and bounced back against Thane. Shepard lifts one knee at a time removing the pants from Thane, trailing his fingers over Thane's delicate ankles and small bare feet. He can see Thane becoming impatient, so he folds Thane's pants before moving, slowly, to set them on the table. Thane growled, frustrated. 

"It seems you need to learn what patience is, my dear assassin. Allow me to teach you."

Shepard spread Thane's legs to the edges of the cot. It wasn't much room but it was enough. Shepard lay on his back between Thane parted legs, scooting himself up as far as he could fit. His shoulders up against the back of Thane's thighs, his face directly under a beautifully erect penis. Shepard ran his hands up and down Thane's sides, chest, back, and muscular rear, avoiding touching what Thane wanted him to touch. Shepard exhaled on Thane's testicles, making Thane's cock twitch. Thane looked down at him, frill expanded slightly, breathing heavily, his eyes begging.


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard took pity on him and ran his tongue along Thane's length. Thane hissed, his hips jerking forward. Shepard grins looking back up to Thane to see his gaze fixed on Shepard. Shepard licks again, this time Thane is ready for it, releasing a ragged moan as he watches Shepard's tongue. Shepard sucks gently at the base of Thane's cock, moving down to his testicles, taking one into his mouth while his arms wrap around Thane's hips. Thane thrusts again, whimpering with need when Shepard takes his other testicle in his mouth, sucking gently as he pulls away. He moves down the cot a bit before flicking his tongue near Thane's asshole. When Thane doesn't say no, he pulls himself up using Thane's hips and runs his tongue over him the best he can at this angle. He kisses and licks until Thane is begging. The pleas making Shepard moan and his cock ache with need.

He releases Thane's hips and gets up to quickly remove his pants. He crawls back under a surprised Thane, this time making Thane straddle his hips. Shepard rolls a condom on, ignoring Thane's bound hands. He lubritcates his fingers before finding Thane's still wet entrance, inserting one finger gently. Thane's leans down, elbows pressing against Shepard's shoulders. Shepard lets Thane graze his lips over him. Silently asking for a kiss. Shepard raises his head a little giving Thane a chaste kiss, then another lasting a little longer. He bites Thane's lip as he inserts a second finger, making a scissoring motion. Thane groans, his tongue seeking entrance that Shepard gives. Shepard uses Thane's distraction to loosen him further, not wanting to hurt him. 

He removes his fingers, wiping the excess lube on his own condom covered cock before moving Thane's hips into position. He held his cock as Thane slowly lowered himself onto it. Both moaning. Shepard runs his hands over as much of Thane as he can, not touching Thane's dripping erection. 

"Fuck yes, Thane. Ride me." He thrusts up for emphases. 

Thane starts moving up and down on Shepard's cock, Shepard licking and biting Thane's arms and neck, his nails tracing down Thane's spine again. Thane's breath catches, a strangled moan leaving his throat as his back arches into the touch. Shepard grabs Thane's hip and thrusts hard into him. Then again, Thane unable to do anything but receive and try to stay balanced on his knees. Thane hips start thrusting in time with Shepard, looking for enough friction to push him over, but Shepard stops, a whining mewl leaving Thane's mouth. 

"Please, Shepard. Please give me release."

"No. I am teaching you patience, Thane, and you don't seem to be taking the lesson well."

Thane grinds himself against Shepard bending down to pepper him with kisses. "Please.", he whispers. 

"Do you know what you do to me, Thane?", Shepard questions while thrusting slowly into Thane. 

"No." Thane's voice thick with need and emotion. 

"You make me crazy. I can't sleep, I forget to eat. I've wanted nothing more than to be buried inside you since the moment you dropped from that vent." Thane moans at his words. "You are mine now. No one else gets to have you. No one gets to touch you. I will kill them if they so much as look at you with lust in their eyes." Thane's forehead presses against Shepard's as a shudder runs through his body.


	4. Chapter 4

He reaches up and releases Thane's hands from their bonds. 

"Get up, Thane. I want you to bend over your table, so that everytime you sit down to meditate you will think of me." 

Thane does as he's told, spreading his legs and leaning against his forearms before looking over his shoulder at Shepard. Shepard wastes no time pushing himself back into Thane again. He thrusts evenly, leaning forward to kiss the back of Thane's neck, one of his hands snaking around to tease Thane's neglected erection while his other wrapped under Thane's left arm angled to his right shoulder to anchor him against Shepard. 

Thane moaned when Shepard squeezed his balls gently. He moaned again, his breathing uneven, when Shepard gripped his cock firmly, stroking Thane twice for every slow, hard thrust.

Shepard feels Thane's body tense, a hoarse growl leaving his mouth as his cum left a trail across table leading to the chair Shepard usually occupies. Shepard slowed the stroking and thrusting, then stopping when Thane's body relaxed. 

"I want to come in your mouth, Thane." 

When Thane nodded in agreement, he pulled out, tossing the condom in the trash bin before turning around to find Thane on his knees in front of the cot. Shepard shuddered in arousal at the submissive behavior, vowing to order a collar for private use later. 

He sits on the cot, Thane between his legs. "No teasing. Give me release, just as I gave you." 

Thane took Shepard into his mouth, taking as much of him as he could, using his hands to help aide what his mouth could not take. It wouldn't take much for Shepard to cum, each delicious stroke of Thane's perfect lips and rough tongue bringing him closer. 

Shepard wrapped a hand around the back of Thane's neck, the other gripping the railing that Thane's hands were bound to. Shepard's breathing quickly becoming loud and heavy. Thane squeezed Shepard's balls before _humming_ on his cock. Shepard's back arched, his head thrown back and his hips thrust involuntarily into Thane's mouth, Thane's appreciative moan throwing Shepard over edge. Thane swallows all that Shepard gives him, quickly licking up any cum that manages to escape.

Shepard comes back down from his orgasmic high watching Thane clean up the table with his folded pajama pants. He smiles when Thane seems slightly bashful and embarrassed, likely because of his lascivious behavior. Shepard loved it.

The cot really isn't big enough for two grown men, but Shepard waves at Thane to climb in next to him. Both still naked. He kisses Thane before he can apologize. 

"Always be who you are.", Shepard whispers against Thane's lips before kissing him again. "I loved it."

Shepard falls asleep with a drell using him as a pillow and thoughts of said drell wearing nothing but a collar and leather pants. Perhaps one day...

 

\----  
~Fin  
All my darn stories turn to mush at the end. I can't seem to write it any other way. I am a sucker for happy endings and I guess it shows. I love a dom!Shep, especially when he is on bottom. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
